The present invention relates to a cremating device for corpses in coffins, the cremation device has a combustion chamber, in whose wall at least one burner is arranged, and which can be provided with auxiliary energy, and a line for removing the flue gas being formed in the course of combustion, from this line a further line for recirculating a portion of the flue gas branches off, and wherein oxygen, which is to at least 90% pure, is admixed with a portion of the diverted flue gas in a mixer. The synthetic mixture consisting of recirculated flue gas and pure oxygen is supplied to the burners.
Such a cremating device is described in published German Patent Application 196 28 741.3.
It is the object of the present invention to design the entire process (cremation, flue gas purification) as a compact unit in such a way that its flexible employment at any conceivable location is possible, while taking into consideration spacesaving, energy-saving and environmental aspects.
This object is attained in accordance with the present invention by designing a mobile cremating device embodied as a container.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention and of its advantageous further developments will be described in greater detail by reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.